Resistance
by Carrie-Dollaganger
Summary: Después de un trágico suceso Cross pasa 4 años sin ver a sus hijos por ese motivo su ex esposa no lo permite después de ello. ante la llegada de Rido, Cross toma la decisión de obligar a sus hijos a venir a estudiar a la academia, mas que hacerlo porque los extraña lo hace para que protejan a Yuuki ante la amenaza de los ghoull


Vampire knight y Tokyo ghoul no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Tokyo ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida,

Vampire knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Un poco del pasado parte 1

Dos niños se encontraban jugando en la nieve

-niños entren se pueden enfermar dijo Cross a sus pequeños desde dentro

-no otosan un ratito más si dijo Nanami poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

-es mejor obedecer ya que no creo que a okasan le agrade encontrarnos jugando aquí afuera a esta hora dijo Ahmed tomando la mano de su pequeña hermana

-esta bien Ahmed nisan dijo la pequeña rubia a su hermano

Ambos niños entraron y se quitaron los abrigos y fueron a la sala se pusieron a jugar en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Cross fue a abrir y entro Kaname junto con una niña de la edad de Nanami

-Nanami, Ahmed porque no llevan a su nueva hermana a conocer la casa dijo Cross para poder hablar con Kaname a solas pero los niños solo lo miraban sin entender - luego les explicaré por ahora hagan lo que les pido

-vamos dijo Nanami tomando la mano de su hermano y la de Yuuki

Una vez que los pequeños se fueron pudieron conversar

-no te preocupes Kaname aquí Yuuki estará bien protegida ella estará bien

-pero y su esposa ya sabe que ella no tolera a los vampiros y si llega a saber quién es Yuuki

-no te preocupes Kaname ella nunca sabrá quien es Yuuki además se la pasa en el hospital todo el día no tiene tiempo ni para los niños, como dije ella nunca sabrá la verdad

-esta bien confiaré en usted, creo que es mejor volver el consejo ya se debe de haber enterado de lo que pasó

Salió de la casa dejando a su hermana aunque intranquilo ya que la esposa de Cross no era una mujer muy maternal

En su camino encontró a Gin Sato con Hiroshi que iban de regreso a casa después de haber ido a atender a Ichiru Kiryuu, entraron a la casa

-llegaste Gin y mi amado hijo corrió a abrazarlos pero ambos se hicieron a un lado

-otosan donde están mis hermanos pregunto Hiroshi

-niños ya llegó su mamá vengan a verla dijo Cross

-Okasan gritaron los niños mientras corrían a abrazar a su madre ella los abraza pero vio una niña castaña de ojos marrones de la edad de su hija

-Kaien quién es ella dijo mientras dejaba a sus hijos para acercarse a la niña y esperar la respuesta de su marido pero antes de que el pudiera responder le contesto su pequeña hija

-a ella la trajo Kaname y Otosan dijo que ella sería nuestra hermana miro a su marido esperando una explicación

-niños es hora de ir a la cama dijo empujando a Hiroshi para que se llevará a sus hermanos dijo Cross nervioso

-y la solavino donde dormirá dijo Ahmed

\- Ahmed no le digas así su nombre sera apartir de ahora Yuuki por el momento dormirá con Nanami ya mañana le acomodaremos su propia habitación

Los niños subieron a su habitación dejando solos a la pareja

-bien Kaname la encontró sola en el bosque y decidí que se quedará hasta que encontráramos a un familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de ella mintió ya que si le decía la verdad Gin no lo aceptaría

-voy a llamar a servicios sociales y que se haga cargo de ella dijo llendo asia el teléfono

-Gin espera por favor es tarde no podemos arreglar esto en la mañana dijo deteniendola

-esta bien dijo de mala gana subiendo a su habitación

:Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas no iban del todo bien Cross decidió adoptar a Yuuki apesar de saber que su esposa no estaba de acuerdo y ella a regañadientes firmó los papeles de la adopción

Sus hijos por su parte Hiroshi era distante con su nueva hermana, Nanami y Ahmed trataban que jugará con ellos al principio les hacía caso después de unos días estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos cosa que preocupo a Cross pero a su mujer no le importó en lo más mínimo lo que pasará con ella solo se limitó a decir - dejala ya se le pasara, algo que molesto a Cross y lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a Kaname

-kaname tienes que venir atacaron el lugar unos vampiros que te siguieron hasta aquí ven rápido colgó

-otosan porque le mentiste a Kaname dijo Nanami lo cual asustó a Kaien

-ah pequeña me asustas dijo

-Otosan no has respondido a mi pregunta dijo mandona al igual que su madre

-Nanami aveces hay que mentir por un bien mayor dijo llendo para la sala a esperar a Kaname dejando sola a su hija la cual se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido su padre

Por su parte Gin no se tragó el cuento de qué la niña estaba abandonada y decidió investigar por su cuenta empezó con los cazadores realizando una prueba de ADN entre las familias de cazadores las cuales no arrojaron nada y estaba como al principio sin nada hasta que su hermano le metió una duda cuando le platico de su "nuevo hija" cuando la fue a ver al hospital

-esta niña se parece a Kuran Juuri

-y es solo una humana no puede tener relación con los vampiros

-mi querida hermana tu que vives entre cazadores acaso no sabés que los poderes de los vampiros, con lo que tú me has dicho tengo la sospecha de que esa niña probablemente fue sellada

-y si fuera cierto en qué me afectaria

-Gin si yo fuera tu le haría una prueba de ADN con el chupasangre, ya que quizás en un futuro esa mocosa sea un peligro para tus hijos si es que resulta ser cierta mi sospecha.

Sus hijos por haría esa prueba de ADN, si era cierto encararia a Kaien pero hasta entonces guardaría silencio y seguiría como si nada.

\--


End file.
